<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the philosopher's stone: ii by rsmiley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999305">the philosopher's stone: ii</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsmiley/pseuds/rsmiley'>rsmiley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>evie's draco [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger is a Good Friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsmiley/pseuds/rsmiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn Moonly meets Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, and also gets sorted!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>evie's draco [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the philosopher's stone: ii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part One: The Philosopher's Stone</p><p>ii</p><p>"Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you," The young confident girl shoved her hand towards Evie from the open cabin door a decent way into the train ride.</p><p>"Evelyn Moonly, call me Evie," Evie said, shaking her hand. She didn't ask, but sat across from her anyways, sliding the door shut as she did.</p><p>"We haven't seen any toads," Ron said through a mouth full of candies, and Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. She looked rather grossly back at the aisleway, as if she didn't want to return to the search.</p><p>"Oh my god! You're Harry Potter!" Hermione said, twirling to give the shy, dark-haired boy her attention. He smiled meekly at her, but outstretched his hand nonetheless.</p><p>"Indeed I am," he said, and Evie gave him a small, sympathetic smile. From the way he showed Ron his scar, and the constant negative reactions to the positive exclamation of his name, Evie gathered that Harry didn't really like the attention all that much. She didn't say anything, however, hoping her silent support would be enough.</p><p>"And you are?" Hermione said, turning towards Ron, still shoving his face full of magical treats.</p><p>"Ronald Weasley," he extended his hand, but quickly realized it was covered in marshmallow and melted chocolate. Hermione shook her head, and he took the extension back.</p><p>"Pleasure," her disgust over the boy made Evie laugh, and Ron glared at her slightly.</p><p>"I don't recognize the last name Granger," Ron said, and Hermione stuck out her chin.</p><p>"I'm a muggle born,"</p><p>"Me too!" Evie's excitement couldn't be contained. Her worst nightmare these past few weeks had convinced her that she would be the only muggle born in the entire castle. She was terrified that no one would understand her references, her jokes, or any of her experiences.</p><p>"Wonderful! I was terrified I was the only one!"</p><p>"Me too," Evie laughed through the words, but Hermione's soft smile gave her comfort. She promised to remember the girl.</p><p>"You guys better go get changed, we'll be arriving soon," Hermione said, finally getting up and moving towards the aisleway. With a parting wave in Evie's direction, she drifted far away and Evie's smile was expanded.</p><p>"I like her," she said,<br/>"I don't," Ron responded, but Evie just shoved his shoulder.</p><p>Evie had found Hermione once again after leaving the train, the plain black robes feeling weird and new on her frail body. They rode in a boat together, gawking at the mesmerizing nature of the castle above them, and also found themselves chatting in the side corridor before they were escorted into the Great Hall for the sorting. They stood beside each other, chatting as Ron and Harry spoke near them. Ghosts popped up around the school and spoke to them, exhilarated that they got to see the new students.</p><p>That's when a short boy with bright white hair approached the small cluster.</p><p>"Harry Potter! Draco Malfoy, this is Crabbe and Goyle," the boy gestured to two monstrous boys behind him, looking very similar to each other in everything including their bulk. Evie immediately felt her stomach drop.</p><p>The boy in front of her was an interesting one. His bright white hair was slicked back, but it was clearly long. He had the chubby cheeks and immature body of a young boy, and he was slightly taller than her, but his immense confidence made his height appear even greater.</p><p>"Aren't you going to ask for my name?" Ron said, mostly joking, a small smirk had formed on his face. The two girls were paying more close attention to the interaction now, halting their conversation.</p><p>"No need to, the red hair, freckles, hand-me-down robes, you're a Weasley," his voice turned to one of disgust, and anger bubbled in Evie's chest. She kept her tongue tied, waiting for Ron to retort, but he stayed silent. His face went red as Draco turned to Harry again, "You need to figure out which wizarding families are better than others before you go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there,". In the process of speaking he glanced in the direction of Hermione and Evie. Hermione's head sunk slightly, avoiding his gaze, but Evie held her ground, surrounded in the confidence finding friends had given her. She knew what kind of person she was, fiercely loyal, and not about to admit that she wasn't the type of person Harry should be friends with. In fact, she thought it would be rather idiotic for him not to associate with her.</p><p>So their eyes were locked. Grey/silver eyes of steel locked into the kind, warm-hearted and passionate blue in Evie's own eyes. She held her ground, not backing down, and so it was Draco who looked away first, giving her one last sneer.</p><p>"I think I can tell who the wrong sort is myself, thanks," Harry said, and a small smile formed on Evie's face. Harry glanced her way and gave her a slight nod. Draco's cheeks turned a light pink, and for a moment, Evie almost thought he looked cute flustered.</p><p>She pushed that out of her mind.</p><p>"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said, stepping up to Harry, "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys, that Hagrid, or these two with muggle born coming off of them in stench and it'll rub off,". Draco's voice now resembled a low growl, and Evie gulped back her anger. She didn't want them to get into a fight, but boy, she couldn't deny she would've liked to see this twat get punched in the jaw.</p><p>"Say that again," Ron said, pushing himself towards Draco and standing beside Harry. Evie almost snickered when she noticed his face was as bright as his hair.</p><p>"Oh you're going to fight us, are you?" Draco said through a half laugh.</p><p>"If you aren't careful," Evie said, cool confidence sliding off of her tongue. Draco's attention turned from Harry, and she saw him release a breath. Ron mirrored him. She thought she might feel a lot braver than they did, even with how they were acting.</p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>"Evelyn," Evie said, not wanting to reveal the kind nickname to this idiot.</p><p>"Well, Evelyn, muggle borns don't really last long when they're outspoken, so if I were you, I'd watch my tongue,"</p><p>He had left before she had a chance to retort, and Hermione's hand placed on her shoulder comforted her slightly. She hadn't realized how tense her shoulders had gotten, how tightly her fists had been clenched, how her arms had been crossed over her chest as if she was trying to hold herself together.</p><p>"That was awfully brave of you two," Evie suggested, and Harry shook his head, exasperated.</p><p>"I could say the same for you," Ron said with an approving smile and matching nod. Evie gave him the same.</p><p>They were escorted into the Great Hall a few minutes later, the massive crowd entering the golden light under the eyes of their fellow classmates.</p><p>From all the books she read about it, nothing could compare to its magnificence in person. Staring up at the ceiling with the night sky glimmering above them.</p><p>"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside," Hermione began,</p><p>"That's from 'Hogwarts: A History'," Evie said, and Hermione looked at her with a stunned expression. She gave her a sly, confident smirk back. Her father was beginning to shine through now that she was more relaxed. "I've read it a few thousand times," Hermione's returning smile was big, broad, and one of the best things Evie had seen all night.</p><p>As they approached the base of the teacher's table, Evie noticed Professor McGonagall, who had introduced herself outside, standing beside a wooden stool and a large, brown hat. The hats folds and wrinkles looked vaguely like a face, and it wasn't until it began to contort and sing that Evie truly saw it. The entire hall was silent through the song, surprising Evie who thought the event was quite humorous.</p><p>When the song was finished, the crowd erupted into loud applause that Evie happily joined in with. She found peace and clarity as being a part of the crowd, not as a bystander. She was here, she was involved, she was a witch.</p><p>She gulped, steeled her nerves, and found herself completely prepared to be sorted. Whatever happened, she could handle it. Her father's strength, instilled and gifted through blood, shone bright.</p><p>As students were called up and sorted, each house cheered at the acceptance of every new first-year. Some cheers were louder than others, as some first years were greeted by siblings or friends or held notable names. Evie gulped down any rising nerves, knowing that just because they might not recognize her name, she knew she was a hell of an addition to any house.</p><p>Hermione was pulled from her, sorted into Gryffindor, the house of bravery, with Ron and Harry. She gave them a gentle wave, and they gave her an encouraging smile. However, she felt an incredible pull towards Ravenclaw. Curiosity, learning, it had been instilled in her since birth. She would find her way wherever.</p><p>"Evelyn Moonly," McGonagall said, and the only person who reacted to her name were the three she had met on the train. They turned and watched as she approached the stool. She sat.</p><p>She felt the snug feeling of the hat on her head before the words began, and she knew she wasn't an immediate sort.</p><p>Oh, quite a divergent one here I see. You're incredibly strong and brave, you'd be wonderful in Gryffindor. I can sense kindness, and a fearsome loyalty. I also see incredible amounts of ambition. But curiosity, it's also shining through.</p><p>The hat took it's time, mulling over the same thoughts as it spoke to her. The entire hall was staring at her as she sat there, for minutes on end. Until, finally, a big, brave voice cut through the silence.</p><p>"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted, and a cheer of blue and black and bronze expanded across the Ravenclaw table. Since her last name was so late in the alphabet, Evie was nestled between other first-years that had already been sorted. Only one of which was a girl, three other boys sitting across from them.</p><p>"Evelyn Moonly, call me Evie," Evie said, taking each of their hands and giving them a good, solid shake. She felt as if she was on top of the world.</p><p>She caught Hermione, Ron and Harry's eyes from across the Great Hall. Smiling, she gave them a small wave. To her surprise, all of them waved back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>